Drug Dealer Girl
by Khalib24
Summary: She kisses you hard, then pulls you onto the bed. How did this happen? Where are you? Why does your body feel numb, and alive at the same time? "Come on this will be fun" she whispers in your ear. She pulls out a little bag filled with pills you don't recognize. Her eyes lock on yours, and the clear blue draws you in. She slides one pill on your tongue and whispers "fuck me good."
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this story I highly suggest listening to the song Drug Dealer Girl by Mike Posner. It was my inspiration for this story. I had fun writing this, review and let me know what you think please! :)

* * *

A loud moan escapes her lips, as you slide your fingers slowly out of her. She's still trembling as you make your way back to the head of the bed, once you get to the pillow you turn your body around so it's turned away from her. You fluff your pillow ready to sleep, but you know that's not going to happen sleep is something that rarely happens for you without the help of pills. Of course you have none tonight. The girl next to you scoffs loudly and immediately gets up to put on her jeans.

"You're a real fucking bitch." She throws on her shirt "I was actually interested in you, but I see now all you wanted to do was fuck. I'm not some whore you know."

You laugh out loud did she really just say that? "Well you are a whore… except at least they get paid for their services while you just fuck for free. I met you how many hours ago? I don't even remember your goddamn name. Now you're in my room getting dressed after fucking for hours. Sounds like a whore to me." You shrug your shoulders and get comfortable again. You hear a bunch of profanities being sworn at you as she's walking out of your apartment then a loud "fuck you" as the door slams.

To be honest that girl seemed really cool, from the small conversation you had at the club earlier you could've seen yourself taking that girl on an actual date. "What the fuck are you saying Santana?" Fuck em and leave em that's your motto, love is something you could do without. You get up, and grab a joint from inside your dresser. You might as well make something of this sleepless night. You go out on the balcony, light up, and inhale. "Much better" you say to yourself.

Thinking about that girl makes you feel kind of bad, you try to remember her name but it's not coming to you. How many times has this happened how many nameless girls have you been with? You don't even make an attempt to remember anymore you just charm them and flirt, take them home have some fun, then forget all about them. How long has this been going on? When's the last time you went out on an actual date? Thinking about this makes your head hurt though so you finish your joint take another look out at the city, and head back in to get food.

* * *

Going to school is the only good part about your day. The day you got accepted into the fashion institute of Chicago was the happiest you had been in awhile. Fashion is what you love it's the only reason why you haven't been sucked into a black hole of parties, drugs, and alcohol. You really want to make it, and you know you can so you maintain a balance between school, and partying so you don't get sucked into that hole. While you're on the subway you listen to music and sketch some designs. You're still a little high from your joint this morning so you're really in your zone vibing off the music, and drawing designs. Most people want to eat and sleep when their high, but you can't stop the creative juices that flow in your mind all the designs and outfits that pop in your head, weed is your inspiration.

When you walk into class you drop your bag, and sit next to Quinn, and Kurt. "Did any of you do that assignment last night?"

"When are you going to do your own homework Santana we literally had to type a paper that's it" Quinn says as she hands you her flash drive. "Don't copy it word for word San."

"Thanks Q I owe you, you want to come over tonight I'm not busy, and I know a way I could repay you." You give her a wink, and she hits you.

"Shut up San I would never!"

"Sure you wouldn't…"

"Will you two shut up I actually want to learn something unlike you two!" Kurt rolls his eyes and looks at the teacher walking into the room.

You scoff at him take a glance at what he's wearing and say "nice outfit Kurt I would've never guessed that you were gay.. That poncho literally screams I like to ride dick."

"You are such a bitch Santana I hate you."

You smile; today should be a good day. "Love you too Kurty."

As the three of you are walking out onto the city streets Quinn says something about partying later. "I work till 10, but as soon as I'm done I'll meet up with you guys." You can never say no to an opportunity to party, its fun, it's easy, and it takes your mind off of things.

"Sounds good, San it's your turn to bring the goods this time" Quinn says, and you roll your eyes.

"What why is it my turn?"

"Because it hasn't been your turn in awhile Santana"

"Fuck you Kurt!" You want to push him into a biker that's heading your way, but you don't do it. "Fine your right it's my turn, and I totally would but my guy he's… he's out of town so I don't really have any connections at the moment."

They just stare at you, they think you're lying, but you're not you're telling the truth.

"Bullshit"

"No Q I'm serious I'm all out of options here."

She looks at you for a little longer then pulls out her phone, she holds it up to her ear until the person she's calling answers. "Hello, hey yeah this is Quinn we met a few days ago Puck introduced us."

Your eyes go wide and you start to talk to her while she's still on the phone. "No hell no Quinn I hate Puck I will no-"you're cut off by her finger on your mouth. You stare at the finger when you feel your eyes cross.

She finishes off her conversation "yes I'll meet you at 11 thanks." She hangs up her phone, and you realize Kurt is gone. "I'll meet you up at your apartment at 10:30 I have to go" she turns to walk away then turns back around. "Oh yeah and San you will do this."

As she walks away you call her a bitch loud enough so she can hear you.

* * *

Work is something that you don't completely hate, but that you don't completely like either. Working at the high end boutique gives you an opportunity to be around what you love, fashion. You also get too dress up too, but you also want more. You don't want to work in this boutique, you want to own this boutique and bring your designs to life. On weekends you work part time as a bartender at Pucks. You hate him he's a pig, an asshole, and a pervert, but sometimes he's tolerable.

The subway ride back to your apartment isn't as fun as it was this morning maybe because you weren't high this time. You get to the steps and see Quinn waiting for you. She looks totally different from earlier her cardigan, sundress, and flats have been exchanges for jeans, black heels, and a blue leather jacket.

"If I didn't really know who you were I would actually believe you were a badass Q."

"Shut up and go change I'll be down here, Kurt's not coming tonight." You are about to ask why, but you already know the answer. "He's a real man whore" you say and go upstairs.

You give yourself a once over in the mirror. You look hot, you know you do and you know everyone else will know it to. Your black skinny jeans, tight white v-neck, black leather jacket, and black Vans because you're feet hurt from work all look good on you. Your hair is down and straight, and your make up looks good tonight.

You make your way down stairs and walk outside Quinn walking beside you. "You look good S"

"Tell me about it, now let's go party!"

You and Quinn are meeting up with her new "friend" in some back alley a couple blocks away from the club you're going to tonight. Everything about this screams sketchy, you never had to meet your guy in some shady alley. Your Santana Lopez though, you're not afraid of anything ever. You hear footsteps and immediately turn around. You see a girls figure appear, and the closer she gets the better you see her face because of the street lamp. She's a blonde with clear blue eyes, she has a serious look on her face, and you wonder how someone with eyes like that can look so hard on the outside.

"Hey I'm Quinn this is Santana she's the one with the cash." Quinn steps back so that you can exchange. For some reason you can't believe that this girl is the one who's selling you drugs right now. Before you can even stop the words from coming out you say "is this a joke? Quinn are you for real right now is this a set up, I'm not going to fucking jail. This girl is not a damn dealer Quinn look at her." You point to her and look back at Quinn, and she looks pissed that you're doing this right now but you don't care at the moment.

"Santana shut up you're an idiot just take out the mo-"

Before she can finish this girl unzips her jacket a little and pulls out a bunch of little baggies from her inside pocket. There's different kinds of pills, a white substance you recognize, and weed. The girl looks at you and says "I have places I need to be so can we hurry this up."

You just stare at her for a second then reach in your jacket pocket for the money.

"What do you want?" She starts to explain what all she has. You can't talk you just keep staring. Quinn seems to notice this, and answers for you.

"Give us 3 grams of weed and two of those blue bombers since were clubbing, and I feel like dancing tonight."

"Good choice" It's the first time you see her smile. "They will definitely put you in a dancing mood, and give you an incredible sex drive." You could've swore she winked at you, but its dark out except for a shady street lamp.

You hand her the money, and she hands you the drugs your hands touch for a second, and you feel a chill down your spine. What the fuck? You don't know what that was but all you know is that you just really really want to take this girl home, and fuck her senseless. She turns around to walk away, but before she leaves she calls out "have a fun night ladies."

Quinn nudges you and she pulls rolling paper and a grinder out of her purse. "You should have seen your face" she starts laughing, and puts some weed in the grinder. "You want to fuck that girl so bad I know you do."

You roll your eyes, and is about to push her until you remember she has weed in her possession, and you'd be pissed if she spilled it. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about Quinnie."

"Oh yes I do Sanny, it's okay she was pretty hot even if I don't roll that way I'd want to tap that too."

You roll your eyes "yeah whatever hurry up I need to get high. What's her name anyway?"

She looks up at you confusion in her eyes. "I really don't know, I met her because of Puck, and when she gave me her number she just told me to call her B."

"B" you whisper to yourself. As you wait for Quinn to finish rolling up the joint you take one of the pills Quinn called "blue bombers". You down the pill without water, and the last memory you have of this night is thinking about B, blue bombers, weed, B, B, B, and the fact that you want to buy more just too see this drug dealer girl again as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the positive feed back! Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Waking up the next morning with a massive headache you hear snoring coming from the left side of your bed. "What the fuck" you say loudly, but then some your memory from last night comes into your head. It's okay San, she's not some sort of killer that sleeps in your bed first then violently attacks you when she wakes up you tell yourself. Of course you took someone home last night, whenever you party that's bound to happen but those pills that B gave you really fucked you up. You barely remember anything, and all you wanted to do was fuck. That's what B said would happen to you. B if there is one thing that you remember clearly, it's those clear blue eyes it's like they're sketched in your brain and you can't erase them. You can't believe someone like that is the reason why you got so trashed last night, how could someone look so innocent and sell… drugs.

Looking over to your left you get a look at the girl you took home last night. If you were completely honest with yourself her blonde hair and blue eyes remind you of someone else's, almost like in your drunken high state you picked out a girl with the same features as her purposely. "Okaaaay, that's not fucking creepy at all…" you tell yourself. This girl is really annoying you and it's only been 5 minutes so you decide she's got to go. You hit her on the shoulder "hey wake up I've got to get to class."

"Where am I?" She rises up, and you get a full view of her face now. Yep, she definitely looks like a blonde dealer that you know.

"You're in my apartment, and I need you to get out." Without another word she gets up, and gets dressed like this has happened to her more than a couple times. Before she leaves your room she turns to you, and says "you were really hot last night" and leaves. You wish you could remember just how hot you were.

* * *

When you walk in you see Quinn with her head on her desk, mouth wide open, and drool pooling around her.

"What the hell did you guys do last night?" Kurt asks, you wish you could remember.

"I have no idea its all just one big blur to me honestly we took something called a blue bomber, and that mixed with weed and liquor had me all fucked up." You look over at Quinn, she looks like a train hit her so you add, "her too."

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun, even though I'm a little jealous. Q's new dealer must be pretty good then huh?" You think about the blonde she's better than good, she's sexy as hell, and you just want to see her again.

"Yeah, she's okay." When the teacher walks in you decide to wake Quinn up. You pull her top lip, and bottom lip together with your fingers. You close her mouth so she can't breathe, and she quickly jolts awake. You try and keep your laughter as quiet as possible. "I see you still breathe through your mouth Q, you have to get that deviated septum fixed soon babe."

"Fuck you Santana" she growls. You both take out your notebooks, and start notes.

* * *

When you get home from work your probably in one of the worst moods ever so when Quinn calls you, you get even more pissed off.

"What " you don't even give her a hello, or hey.

"Geez what the hell did I do to you?"

"Nothing what do you want Q I'm fucking tired, and my headache from last night still hasn't gone away."

"That sucks, mine did."

You roll your eyes, you hate her. "Yeah that's because after class you went home, and slept. Some of us whose mommy and daddy don't do everything for us actually have to work to take care of ourselves."

"Oh whatever San" you hear a guys voice in the background.

"Who is that Quinn?"

"Puck we're hanging out tonight." Disgusting you think, so you say it.

"Disgusting, I'm going to go try and get rid of this headache."

"Wait San, I know the perfect cure for a headache!"

"What"

"Well go buy a little weed, you now that will help, but you will also get to see your blonde goddess again." You think about this, you really do know that weed will help you, and it doesn't hurt that you'd get to see her again. After a long pause almost like she's reading your mind Quinn says "I'll text you her number, bye."

You've put it off for as long as you can. First a shower, then you decided to paint your nails, then you decided to order pizza, then you decided to eat the pizza, and now you're staring at the 7 digits on your phone while the TV is on. You can do this Santana; all you need is weed, that rhymed. Just call her this is just a simple transaction, why the fuck are you trying to make this more. Stop it call her end of story.

When she picks up after the third ring you hoped she wouldn't answer so you're surprised she does. Of course you shouldn't be, she's a dealer they have to have their phone on them at all times.

"Yo what's up" did she just say yo?

"H-hey" fuck this was a stupid idea.

"What's up who is this?"

"I'm Santana, Quinn's friend we met las-"

"I remember you don't worry. Hitting me back up so soon huh, you liked my supply I see."

You smile, you liked a whole lot more than just her supply. "Yeah it was… fun, anyway I'm calling because I was wondering if I could buy a couple grams off you."

"Oh yeah sure when do you want the goods?"

"Um now if that's possible, I can meet you somewhere."

"No Santana I can come to you, I can come anytime." The way she says come really turns you on for some reason.

You give her you address, and within 15 minutes there's someone banging on your door. You run to the bathroom, why the hell did you not think to change. Your hair is in a messy bun, and you're in short shorts, and a tank top. "Whatever" you murmur.

When you open the door she looks so good you want to take her right then and there. Her ripped jeans give you a peek at her thighs, her faded jean jacket covers a tight black Bob Marley tee and her worn converse gives her a badass look.

"Hey" her eyes catch yours, and your turned on instantly.

"Hey" you say back.

"So you going to let me in, or are we just going to do a drug exchange in the middle of the hallway. I'm pretty sure I saw a couple cameras on the way up so maybe that's not a good idea." She smiles at you, and then gives you a wink.

"Right, you're right come in." As you walk her into the living room she says "nice pad." You don't know why, but you're glad she likes it.

"So I brought you 2 grams 1 of them is called blue dream, and the other is called sour diesel. Do you know any of them?"

You nod your head, you've had sour diesel before and you liked it. You hand her the money, and she hands you the drugs. She stands up to leave but you don't want her to so you say "What's your name?" Shit stupid stupid stupid, " I mean for my contacts so I can have you saved in there."

She smiles at you "Brittany, I'm Brittany."

Out of all the names in the world she could've had you like Brittany the most. Why did she give you her name, and not Quinn that doesn't make any sense? She stands up, and you follow her, your following her so close that when she goes to turn around you pretty much bump into her.

"Sorry" what the hell you're so stupid.

"It's okay, hey Santana on Fridays I always party at this club called Rage." You scan your brain, Friday is tomorrow, and you've heard of the club but have never been to it.

"I've heard of Rage before."

"Good" she smiles. "Be there tomorrow night it'll be fun I'll be there, maybe we will run into each other or something." It sounds like she's asking you out, but you don't want to push it. You really just want to say hell yes I'll be there, but you've made yourself look like a fool in front of this girl enough already so instead you say:

"I'll think about it." You add in a shoulder shrug so she knows you don't really care. Even though you really do.

"Okay cool" she says with a smirk. Then she walks out of the door.

"Holy shit" you say to yourself as you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. As you it on the couch grinding down your weed, you're already thinking about your outfit, and how extremely sexy you want to look tomorrow night.

* * *

Be prepared for all the hotness that next chapter is going to have :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well this was fun! Please give me feedback I want to know what you guys think. Thanks!

* * *

"Santana let's go!" Puck yells from the kitchen of your apartment.

"Fuck you Noah I'm coming, if you even think about eating my food I will shave your stupid Mohawk."

"To bad there's nothing in your fridge anyway." He goes back into the living room sits on the couch, and mumbles bitch under his breath.

You're staring at yourself in the mirror" I'd fuck you so hard Santana Lopez" you tell yourself, you mean it to. Quinn just rolls her eyes at you from the bed.

"I'm all for trying different things, but I know you aren't. Why are we going to Rage San? I've heard some sketchy shit about that that place I really don't want to have to punch someone or witness a fight tonight. I mean the name alone pretty much speaks for its self." You look at her through the mirror; you'd never tell Quinn the actual reason why you want to go there. All she would do is give you shit for it so you shrug you shoulders and say "I heard there are a lot of hot chicks there." That sounds believable doesn't it? Plus it's kind of true, Brittany's hot and she will be there.

"Oh okay" your glad she falls for your lie.

You put a lot more effort into getting ready than you needed too, but if someone ever asked you'd say you had just woken up from sleeping and came out looking this good effortlessly. The tight black dress you have on makes your ass look huge, it hugs your body perfectly. You're wearing your white leather jacket, and your favorite leather boots. You always get compliments when your hair is in lose curls so that's how you styled it, who are you kidding you always get compliments period.

"I don't think you can do much more Santana geez you never put this much effort into going to a club." Quinn says as she gets up from the bed. You roll your eyes and check your make up, perfect. You turn around, and grab your phone.

"Letz do diz bitches, and hurry the hell up I'm not waiting for you slow ass people." You yell to them as your walking out of the door.

"We're the slow ones Santana we just waited fo-" you cut Puck off before he can finish.

"Shut your trap Noah."

Puck grabs a taxi for the three of you, and once your inside you realize you're that much closer to seeing her again. Oh my God what if you make a fool of yourself, what if you trip and fall, what if there's another club called Rage, and you're heading to the wrong one? The question just comes out before you can think it through "were going to the right club aren't we? Like there's no other club in the city called Rage right?" They look at you like your stupid; you don't blame them you'd look at you like that too.

"Yeah San, why are you freaking out there's only one Rage here." Puck answers you feel Quinn's eyes on you, but you just turn your head to face the window. That was a close call. "I was just making sure that's all" he doesn't push the conversation anymore.

When you arrive at the club there's so many people, there's so many fucking people you barely have any room to breathe.

"Who the fuck told you it was a good idea to come here San" Quinn yells in your ear. You feel someone grab your ass, did that really just happen? You feel someone grab your ass again, yep it did.

"Move out of my way people I'm really drunk, and I will puke all over you." As soon as you say that people start leaving a space for you to make it to the bar. Puck orders a round of vodka shots, and before you know it your taking more and more. 8 shots later, and all you want to do is dance enjoy this night, and find Brittany of course. Your vision maybe a little blurry but if you squint hard enough your pretty sure your phone says 11:45 where the hell is she? You have no time to think before Quinn is pulling you out on the dance floor.

"Come on Lopez, let's give these people a show!" You know she's drunk, but that's okay sometimes you like drunk Quinn over sober Quinn. You know exactly what's she's trying to do, impress Puck. You don't even get why she wants him he's everything that's wrong with the male population. Quinn always falls for the bad boy's though. The music is pumping so loud you easily recognize the song.

_Rack city bitch rack rack city bitch_

_Ten ten ten twenties and them fifties bitch_

Your ass is grinding on Quinn's front; if she wants a show you'll give her one. You stand up straight and put your head back against her shoulder. If this was anyone else you would be really turned on, but it's not its Quinn so you imagine she's another blonde that you know.

_Got my other bitch lovin' on my other bitch_

_We fuckin all night we ain't celibate _

You switch positions with Quinn she makes direct eye contact with Puck as she grinds her ass into you. The look on his face says it all; you know all he wants to do is have her.

_Throwing hundreds hundreds_

_Throwing hundreds hundreds_

_Rack city bitch rack rack city bitch_

You're hot as hell with all these bodies around you, and you need another drink. Your about to tell Quinn this when you see her watching you. Any thought you had about leaving the dance floor is gone now because holy fuck Brittany is watching you! She's sitting in a lounge area with a bunch of people around her, but her focus is on you. Just when your eyes make contact she gets up to leave, and disappears. Well fuck me you give up, you motion your head toward the bar so Quinn knows your leaving the floor. As soon as you turn around you feel your arm being pulled.

"What Quinn I'm thirs-" You don't finish your sentence because it's not Quinn who pulled you it's Brittany.

"Let's dance Santana." Who the hell are you to say no to the hottest girl in here. Quinn smirks at you then quickly heads toward Puck.

Instead of giving Brittany a reply you press your ass against her instantly, and start moving your hips along with the beat. You've made a fool out of yourself enough in front of this girl, it's time to show her you can be just as sexy her. A new songs stars playing, and you know what this one is too.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_She makes me wana do it all night long _

_Goin hard when they turn the spot lights on_

This song mixed with Brittany's hands all over you, and the alcohol gives you the most erotic feeling you've ever experienced. You decide you want to put on a big show for her so you bend down until the palms of your hands are against the floor, and your ass is shaking against her. Brittany's grip on your waist gets even tighter and she pulls you in even closer.

_See what I'm sayin she ain't playin_

_Yeah she got them heads turnin_

_You gone hear it clap clap when them heels get to burnin_

You come back up, and Brittany grabs your neck and pulls so that her mouth is by your ear. "You are so hot Santana it's ridiculous." You literally have to fight the moan from escaping your lips.

_Shawty got looks, shawty got class_

_Shawty got hips, and shawty got ass_

"I wanted to take you up against one of the buildings in the alley and fuck you the moment I saw you." Your bodies are moving so well together, you're whole entire body feels on fire.

"Me too Brittany, your too sexy."

"If all these people weren't here do you know the crazy wild things I'd do to you? It's like my hands can't help but want to touch every inch of you." She slides her hands up, and under your leather jacket as she grabs one of your boobs. Oh my God you just want to find the nearest bathroom so she can have her way with you.

_She moves her body like cyclone_

_She makes me wana do it all night long_

_Goin hard when they turn the spot lights on_

"Turn around, and face me Santana," The aggressiveness in her voice turns you on way more than it should, you do what she says. Your fronts are pressed against each other, and you see her reach in her pocket.

"Are you ready to have some real fun tonight Santana?" You don't know what she means by real fun but whatever it is you know you're going to do it, if that means you get to take her home tonight.

"I'm ready Brittany." Her blue eyes meet yours and you think she's checking for any doubt. She must not find any because before you know it you're getting pulled into the lounge she was sitting at earlier. Where the hell are Quinn and Puck you wonder, as you sit down next to her. She pulls out the contents of her pocket, and you instantly know what it is, cocaine. You've never actually tried this you've seen people do it all the time like Puck, but it's really not your kind of thing. Weed is your thing, I mean sure you've popped a pill or two every now and then but it's only when your clubbing or need to sleep. You shouldn't do this it's wrong to do a drug just to get into a girls pants you don't do this shit. Your about to tell her no thanks, until you feel a hand slide up your thigh and Brittany whispers "I'm going to dance with you, and once were done were going to fuck all night Santana. I can't wait to hear you scream my name, and cum for me baby could you do that for me?"

Holy mother of God, all the doubt in your head erases after those words. You can't talk, your brain goes blank so instead you bite your lip and nod your head. She gives your thigh another squeeze, and leans down to snort the line she just prepared. Your hearts pounding, you can't believe you actually just witnessed her do that. A moment later she's handing you the straw she just used, and you're leaning over and snorting the line she made for you. You don't do yours all at once like she does, you can't handle that. So instead you snort half the line up one nostril, and the other half in the other nostril. You obviously look like a light weight; Brittany seems to notice this because she squeezes your thigh even tighter. When you lift up your head your nose burns for a moment, and you look over at Brittany.

"You don't do that often do you" she asks.

You shake your head, "no."

She gives you a smile, and then your hear a voice next to you.

"Brittany you're right she is really hot." She reaches over you to punch him.

"Fuck you Sam" he smiles at you and you don't know if it's the drug you just snorted kicking in or if his mouth is really that huge.

"Let's do some shots!" Brittany yells to no one in particular.

Brittany orders 2 energy shots, 4 jager bombs, 4 kamikaze, and 4 tequila shots for just the three of you. Holy shit you thought that you partied hard, but this girl puts you to shame. You down one of everything except the tequila, you take two because you love tequila Brittany and the boy with the lips finish the rest. After about 20 seconds you feel this burst of energy that you didn't even know you had. You look at Brittany her eyes look bigger than before, and she gives you a knowing look. "You feel it working don't you" she asks. Hell yeah you feel something you don't know if it's the 5 shots you just had or the cocaine you just snorted, but you know you don't feel like Santana anymore. It's not bad though you just need to… I don't know… do something, anything really because all this adrenaline is going to drive you wild just sitting. Brittany seems to notice your excitement, and she stands up and pulls you with her.

"Come on, it's my turn to show you how I move."

She leads you onto the floor again as a new song starts busting through the speakers. For some reason the floor lights fascinate you for a second, you think it's the cocaine messing with you.

_Cum girl I'm tryna get your pussy wet_

_Work that let me see you drip sweat_

_Gone play with it, work that clit cum girl_

Brittany turns away from you and shakes her ass against your front. Damn she's so sexy how did you not notice how short and tight her dress was before.

_I wana see your legs shake_

_Take you to the crib we can fuck til the bed breaks_

Brittany turns around to face you again, you wonder what she's going to do next but your question is immediately answered when she puts her thigh in between your legs. You shiver instantly, and have to force yourself to keep moving along with the beat so that this doesn't look like what you think and feel it is; sex on the dance floor. Your hips are swaying into hers with your hands on her waist, and her arms on your shoulder.

_Cum on your finger girl and lick it all off_

_Catch it in your mouth like your last name Moss_

What the fuck is this girl doing to you; you don't know where your self control went. You're going so far as to do a drug you've never done before just to get another step closer to fucking this girl. All you want is her fingers inside of you, and yours inside of her. If she keeps grinding her thigh just… right… there… into you, you know you're going to cum.

"You're so wet for me Santana, I want to know if you really taste as good as you look."Her words are turning you on so much, you're about to grip her harder when she slips past you and gets down to the ground. Using your leg as a pole she slides up and down, you look around you briefly to see if there's anyone else who's witnessing this but they all seem to be in their own world.

_I'll beat it like Mike when he fucked Billie Jean_

_Work it work it work it til I make that pussy cream_

_Move it to the right move that finger to the left_

_Work it all around til your ass out of breath_

What she does next shocks the hell out of you, while she's bouncing up, and down on your leg one of her fingers go up your short dress, and slip past your thong. She swipes one finger down your center you roll your head back, and pull her hair. As quickly as she moved inside your thong she moves out of it, and comes back up to face you. You swallow hard as she brings the finger that was just in your thong to her mouth. She sucks her finger seductively while you watch, and you're pretty sure you are going to pass out.

_Baby work it slow let me see it goin in_

_When you pull it out put your fingers in your mouth_

_You make me wana fuck your ass on the couch while we still in the club_

_Show your pussy love, work that clit cum girl_

She brings her mouth to your ear and whispers "delicious."

You can't take this anymore so you say it "Brittany I can't take this anymore, I need you to fuck me, I need to fuck you. My whole entire body is on fire, and I need this to be extinguished. You're the sexiest fucking woman I have ever met and I just need you to fuck me and make me cum… hard. I'm so close already and we've only been dancing. I need you in my bed, or on the floor, or the couch, anywhere I'll fuck you anywhere. "

She looks at you with intense eyes slightly darker than her normal clear blue. You want her to say yes to your offer, even though she did what she just did to you it could've just been her wanting to tease you, and not her actually wanting to hook up. You hope that's not the case because you think you'll die if you don't hear her moaning your name at least once. All your negative thoughts cease when she says "take me home tonight Santana." You grab her hand, and pull her through the club you don't know if it's the drugs, the liquor, or Brittany herself that makes you feel this way all you know is that you're going to fuck this girl senseless tonight.

* * *

I'm excited for chapter 4! What about you?

Songs used for this chapter: Rack City- Tyga, Cyclone-Baby Bash, Play-David Banner


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sooooooo sorry for taking so long it's been my birthday week(not day) lol so I'v been , and still am on vacation in Florida, but I managed to pause my vacation, and sit at a computer for a couple hours to write. For those of you who don't like this story or whatever, I'm really sorry to disappoint you. I'm having fun writing this a lot of fun, and if you don't like it then stop reading. Like my mother always says if you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say anything at all. Anyway thank you all for reviewing, faving, and following this story I appreciate it all. This was my first time writing smut so I hope you like it! Please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter I'll update quicker too I pinky promise! Btw if you want to know exactly how Santana feels I suggest listening to the song On Fire by Mike Posner. The song lyrics describe perfectly the struggle/internal battle she's having about this situation.

* * *

When you make it out of the club you suddenly realize just how fucked up you truly are. Shot after shot, cocaine, and the girl you're dragging onto the side walk have got your head spinning. Your thoughts are coming in so fast, and loud you can barely focus on the task in front of you. Brittany doesn't help the situation at all, she just makes you feel like you're going to explode if you don't get her home soon. You turn to look back at the girl behind you, and she is just as fucked up as you are. You're both tripping over your own two feet, and she's slurring random words that you don't understand.

Should you be doing this? You don't even have to think about the answer to your question, of course you shouldn't be. This is stupid you've gone as far as to do a drug you've never done before all for what a good fuck? You're the dumbest person in the world Santana this girl has completely clouded your judgment, and instead of stopping you just kept going fuck those damn blue eyes, and Brittany's sexy body. As all of these negative thoughts come rushing into your head and it's almost like she senses your apprehension. Brittany abruptly stops you, and pulls you up against the brick of an old building in the city.

"Kiss me right now Santana." You look at her eyes, and then down at her lips fuck you shouldn't be doing this. The drugs and alcohol in your system do nothing but intensify your want for Brittany.

"I know you want to so just do it already baby." Fuck it you've gone this far, there's no point in turning back now. You pull her by her short leather jacket, and you don't even think about it you just go right for her mouth. As soon as your lips meet your body heat rises even higher than what it was before. She grazes her tongue against your bottom lip, and you gladly let her inside. She tastes like cigarettes, alcohol, weed, and a hint of bubblegum surprisingly you love the taste of those four things mixed together. It's sweet, sour, and some sort of ashy taste all combined into one. The kiss is a lot sloppier than you'd like for it to be, but you're fucked up so is Brittany and plus you don't think she really care much. You both are fighting against each other for dominance as your tongues have a little battle; damn she's so good at this you think. This is probably the sexiest thing you've ever experienced with one of Brittany's hands up against the building, the other wrapped around your waist while both your hands are cupping her face.

"You're so… fucking…hot Santana" Brittany says between kisses. "We've… got to… stop babe." She pulls away, and you instantly pull her face back to you for more.

"No" you say firmly, and bite her lip to try and scold her for wanting to leave.

"Santana…look around… you" she's breathing heavily into your mouth. You stop kissing her and finally realize that you're giving the pedestrians on the streets of Chicago a free show of you and Brittany.

"Youuu sssstarted it Brrrittany." Holy shit your speech is so slurred!

"Your face taste awesome." She gives you a dopey smile.

You pull her with you so the two if you can keep heading back to your apartment. Fuck you can't tell if you're going the right way anymore. Fuck okay were on 52nd street it can't be that far from here right? Fucking focus Santana goddamn it.

"Hey Santana are we almost there my vision is a little blurry, and I keep tripping over stuff, plus I don't think I can keep my hands off you for much longer, or else we will just have to do it right here on the sidewalk."

Oh my god, you think she's serious too. "H-h-here one mooore block." You're not even trying to fix your slurred mumbled words anymore there's no use. You should've never had so much to drink, you should've never done the drug why the hell can't you refuse this girl where's your back bone Santana? You feel Brittany's hand grab your waist how does she do that every time? It's like she knows when your thinking about how bad all of this is, she touches you and you forget why any of this is bad at all. All you want to do is let this girl have you how ever way she wants you. You're in pure lust with her, and you can't stop until you're satisfied.

"I can't wait to fuck you Santana, to have my fingers inside you while you're shaking under me." You swallow thickly you try and quicken your pace, even though you had a hard time walking at even an average pace. You make it back to your building after what seemed like hours. Once the elevator opens up, and your inside you find your mouth connected to Brittany's again and you moan loudly into her. What the fuck is this girl doing to you? She's the biggest temptation you've ever let yourself indulge in. You don't even know why your hands do it, but you grab her boobs, and start massaging them through her dress.

"Oh my god Santana" she starts biting your neck while you grip her hair.

"Youuu like thaaat B?"

"Fuck yeah I do." She kind of half talks half moans and it sounds so hot.

She takes one your thighs and lift it up to her waist a little wobbly at first, with her free hand she grabs the other leg and does the same thing you immediately wrap your legs around her. Her hands are gripping the back of your thighs, and lifting you up while yours are rummaging through her hair and your mouths are connected.

_Ding_

"Fuck" you say loudly. "I'm so fucking wet right now it's ridiculous." You try your best to make the words sound clear.

"No one is going to get you wetter than I will tonight Santana." If this was any other girl you would laugh in her face, but it's not its Brittany. The girl who got you to do cocaine, the girl whose name you actually remembered, the girl who can turn you on with one look, the girl who already soaked you underwear just from dancing. Yeah she's probably going to be right about that.

Getting into your apartment took way longer than it really should have, but with Brittany's mouth and hands all over you, and the fact that you feel dizzy all over it was too damn hard getting the key into the lock. When the door opens the two of you bust through it mouth to mouth. It's like you can't get enough of her no matter how much you get, it's never enough.

You feel hot all over, and by how sloppy your kisses still are you know you're fucked up. You think Brittany can sense this and you feel her starting to take charge. She pulls you further into the apartment, and you're losing articles of clothing left and right. By the time you make it to your room you're barely breathing from kissing Brittany. Your tight dress is bunched up at your stomach, heels, and jacket long gone. How the hell did she know where my room was? You think, but you don't really care so whatever.

You push her onto the bed, and you just stare at her. Your mind instantly goes blank for a moment. What the fuck are you doing Santana? Just like all the other times Brittany senses your apprehension. So she kisses you hard then pulls you onto the bed. How did this happen? Where are you? Why does your body feel numb and alive at the same time? "Come on this will be fun" she whispers in your ear. She pulls out a little bag filled with pills you don't recognize. Her eyes lock on yours, and the clear blue draws you in. She slides one pill on your tongue and whispers "fuck me good."

You don't know why you took that pill, you don't even know what the fuck it was it could've been anything. You don't care anymore though, you lost all of your inhibitions back at that club, you just need to fuck now so you nod your head at her and go down to assault her lips.

"Were going to go for hours now babe you'll like this I swear." Every word she says to draws you deeper in. You shouldn't trust this girl, shit you don't trust this girl not one bit, but it's something there that you can't pinpoint. You lift her dress up over her head, and she does the same for you. You don't even try to hide the fact that you're staring at her breast. Her dark blue bra and matching lingerie look good on her smooth pale skin. She's doing the same thing you're doing; she's staring at your cheetah print bra. As good as that lingerie looks on her you need them off of her now. You reach behind her back, and it instantly hits you the pill she gave you. That was so fucking fast everything is spinning around you and Brittany, and if you don't fuck this girl soon you will go fucking insane. You feel like you have no control over your libido anymore and even the slightest touch from Brittany will make you cum instantly. You fumble with her bra strap; you've never fumbled with the bra strap of any other girl you've fucked before. You're the bra strap champ, one quick motion and it's gone just like magic, but now what the hell?

Brittany's already got yours off, and she reaches behind her back to help you out.

"Sooorry" you muffle out.

"It's okay baby It' cause your high just take your time." You give her a weak smile, and she pulls you in for a kiss smashing your chest together. You take one of her boobs in your hand, and start massaging it taking the nipple in between your fingers. You start kissing her down her neck until you reach her chest; you bring an erect nipple in between your lips.

"Holy shit Santana" her words turn you on even more. "Inside, inside please I need you inside now." She grabs one of your hands, and guides it to her warm, wet, center.

"You're soaking wet Brittany." You husk in her ear, as she pulls you back down to kiss her she puts her hand in between your center too.

"So are you."

Ever since she did that move at the club you've been dying to know what she tastes like too. You press your thumb against her cllit, and slide your index finger inside of her. She moans instantly, but you pull out of her, and bring your finger to your mouth. You put the whole finger in your mouth, and suck while she's looking mouth wide open.

"Mmm, and you said I tasted good, you taste even better." Slurred, but at least you can kind of understand what you're saying.

"You are so fucking hot." She pulls you down for another kiss, before she grabs your hips, and pushes them to the left. You know what she wants you to do; you take your leg, and throw it over Brittany's. She hums and nods her head while you kiss to let you know that's exactly what she wanted you to do. Before you can do it she slides her two fingers into you.

"Oh my" you didn't even finish because a loud moan escaped your lips. The pills she gave you only make this experience feel even better. You slide your two fingers inside of Brittany, and eventually you guys form a rhythm sliding in, and out of one another, panting your glad you're on top because it gives you full view of Brittany.

"I'm so uggh soo close baby." She pants, you lean down so that your foreheads are touching.

"Me too" you whisper.

"Just…right…there… Santana, I want you to come with me right now Santana. I want you to scream my name as you cum hard on my fingers."

Your legs are shaking, and hers are too. You're a ticking time bomb, and there's no stopping you from exploding. Her fingers are curling up inside you, and yours do the same for her.

"I-I-I'm guuunnaaa-"

"Scream my name, and cum for me Santana I'm right there with you. Open your eyes, and look at me baby."

That was all you needed to take you over the edge those ocean blue eyes looking back into yours sent you into pure ecstasy. You've never in your life felt this much pleasure before.

"Briiiiiitttttaaaanny!" You feel tingling all over your body, and her screams let you know she was right there with you as well. You're both still shaking as the after waves come, she pulls you into her, and kisses you.

"I've ever experienced anything like this in my entire life." You manage to say.

"Me either" she says, and your surprised.

Your kisses start to become heavy again, and before you know it you're both panting wanting more. After the orgasm you just had your shocked that your still not satiated enough. Then you remember the drugs you took. This girl is driving you absolutely crazy, and you don't understand how you just can't stop. Sex with Brittany lasted for 3 more hours after that, it was the hottest experience, and you don't think you'll ever forget it. You don't know how you came so many times, only to get worked back up again it was intense, but you loved every second of it. As you pull the covers over you with Brittany's sleeping arm wrapped lazily over your waist, you can't help but think about this whole situation and how fucked up, but wonderfully awesome everything was tonight. As you drift to sleep she is the last thing you think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next day you are instantly meet with a headache, and find yourself grabbing the trash can next to your bed. Holy shit how much did you drink last night, too much obviously. Your back is hunched over, and you let yourself puke until your chest is aching, your back hurts, and your throat is on fire. After you're done you roll back over to lie on your back so that hopefully your head will stop spinning. Thoughts from last night come rushing into your head, Brittany you think and look to your left. She's gone and you instantly feel disappointed. What time did she leave? You look over to the digital clock on your nightstand 9 a.m. she had to leave early. Why did she leave? Did she not like last night, did she regret what happened? You're over thinking this whole situation you know you are, but this is what this girl does to you. You try to push back the memory of the drugs last night. You know it was wrong to do any of it, and your pretty sure Brittany still would've wanted you even if you didn't take the drugs. Her touches, her kisses, the way she looked at you with those piercing blue eyes, the mind blowing multiple orgasms she gave you. Those were all signs that she felt the same way you did right? It was just because she was drunk and high right? You're done over analyzing all of Brittany's actions from last night so you decide to take a much needed shower, and down the last 3 aspirins you have left.

After an hour or so you find yourself sitting on your couch with your sketch book on your lap, pencil in your hand attempting to draw some designs. You haven't come up with yet, because Brittany is all you've been thinking about. After another 15 minutes you give up. You throw the book, pencil, and just stare at the two items. You don't have a choice you have to come up with something you have to have two sketches drawn by Monday for school. You know you can't copy off of Quinn this time because you would definitely get caught. You slowly realize the perfect solution to your problem, good old Mary Jane. You don't really know how you feel at this point about weed I mean you tried cocaine last night for crying out loud, the last thing you need is another drug in your system. You really need to draw theses sketches though tomorrow is Sunday, and your working at Puck's all day you know you'll be tired when you get home and your sketches will be due the very next morning. "Mother fucker" you say to yourself. Without even thinking about you dial your old dealer, but you quickly remember he's still out. That only leaves you with one other option right now, and it's her. Oh my god you're so nervo- no you know what Santana she's your fucking dealer who you fucked once that's it. Stop making such a goddamn ruckus over something that obviously meant nothing to her, if her absence in bed this morning was any indication. Just another hook up Santana, another hot girl to add to the list right, hell yeah. So why did she feel like she was lying to herself when she said that? She pushed the thought down, and dialed Brittany's number.

"Santana what's up yo?" You smile to yourself why does she always answer with yo?

"I see you saved my number in your phone." You try and sound nonchalant about it, but it actually makes your really happy that she did that.

"Of course I figured you'd be hitting me back up soon, so what's up what ya need?

You bite your lip, you really want to talk about last night, and why she left so early this morning nut you don't think she wants to talk about that so instead you say; "I needed a little herbal inspiration to help me do some of my school work."

You hear her laugh through the phone, "I think I could help you with that Santana. You want me to come by your crib then."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Awesome, I'll be there in 15 okay."

"Okay" you say then hand up.

You sit for a little while longer trying to come up with some more ideas just to prove to yourself that yes you can still design without weed, it just helps you out a little more, and you manage to actually come up with some stuff. You hear a knock at the door, and you jump up wow you didn't realize you wanted to see Brittany this bad. You open the door, and she looks so hot your mind instantly flashes to last night. Ripped jeans, bright red Vans, and white tank top with a gray zip up hoodie, how she managed to make an average outfit look so hot amazed you.

"Hey" is all she says, but it still makes you smile.

"Hey Brittany" you move to the side so she can come in. She's carrying something that looks like a skate board, but longer in her hands.

"Uh what is that a skateboard?" You ask her.

"Oh this" she looks down at the thing in her hands. "It's a long board similar to a skateboard just longer."

"Oh I didn't know that you skated… it totally fits you though" you add.

"Thanks, so what would you like Santana I don't really have much because e I have to re-up, but I think you'll be satisfied."

You just stare at her for a second; does this girl have short term memory loss of something? Does she not remember that less than 12 hours ago she was dragging you through this very hallway with her mouth attached to yours? Why the fuck is she being so nonchalant about this whole thing? It makes you think back to all the meaningless girls you used for sex and it makes you feel just like them. Wow karma is a real bitch.

"Hello earth to Santana" Brittany waves a hand over your face and it takes you from your thoughts.

"What oh uh yeah show me the goods." You walk her into your living room, and you both sit down as she takes out the contents of her canvas bag.

"So this is Hawaiian Haze, smell it." She brings the baggy to your nose, and your meet with and overwhelming sweet smell, its intoxicating.

"Holy shit that smells crazy good."

"Tell me about it, so I didn't know how much you needed so I just brought you the last of this stuff. 2.5 g's is that okay?"

You nod your head "yeah let me just go get my pursue." You go to get up, but she grabs your arm.

"I got it don't worry about it."

"Britt-"

"No Santana I swear it's on me don't worry about it okay." If there's one thing that this girl does provide you with, its drugs you think to yourself. It makes you smile though because you don't think she just gives out free weed to people, except you.

"Okay, but only if you stay and smoke a little with me."

She bites her lip, but then slowly shakes her head yes you give her a small smile.

"Okay let me go grab my bong."

When you arrive back in the living room you see Brittany already breaking down on your table. You hand her your bong that Quinn named Lola, and she puts some of the green stuff into the side pipe. She hands you Lola to hit first.

"How chivalrous of you Brittany, letting me hit it first."

She just shrugs her shoulders, "well it is your weed San"

"Oh right yeah" she nudges you with her arm and gives you a wink. You pull a lighter out of your pocket, light up, and inhale. Brittany looks at you like she's waiting on your opinion of her product; you nod your head and smile feeling it already.

"It's good" you say. You hand it off to her, and she repeats the action you just did.

After about 10 minutes, and 5 bong rips a piece you're feeling wonderfully creative and happy giggling at anything. You know just what you want your sketch to look like, and you don't want to forget so you reach over Brittany grab the notebook that you threw earlier and start working.

"You're really amazing at that Santana. I would totally buy that dress you know it's super awesome."

You forgot she was even here for a moment lost in you r own little world, but you heard everything she just said, and it instantly makes your heart flutter. "Thank you" is all you can manage to say. Since when does any girl make you feel like this? Since when was Santana Lopez ever left speechless? Since when did this go from you just lusting after Brittany to actually liking the girl? It's like now that you've had her in one way, you want her in other ways too not just sexually. You don't even know how these feelings developed, they just did. You look over to see Brittany looking directly at you. You want to say something about last night, but what do you even say? Last night was probably the best sex I've ever had in my life. Thanks for fucking me so good Brittany. None those options seemed appropriate to say to her. Before you can even figure out what to say Brittany speaks up first.

"Santana about last night I uh I don't really know what to say about it honestly. It was really good, and I had a lot of fun I think you're so awesome, and sexy." You liked where this little speech was headed so far, you nodded her head letting her know to keep going.

"Last night was one of the best nights I've had because of you and all of your sexiness Santana. I don't really know what you're feeling right now, and I don't know what last night meant for you but I know that I've got a lot of shit on my plate right now. Adding more shit to the enormous pile of shit probably isn't a good idea right now. It was fun and like I said your awesome if you still want to buy from me though that'd be awesome I can hook you up fat Santana."

What the fucking fuck, did she really just say all of that to you? If you didn't feel like some cheap one night stand you certainly do now. Why the fuck did you even let yourself start to like this girl, this was such a waste of your fucking time. Your furious at Brittany and you don't really know why I mean you had options you could've said no, but of course you didn't. Is this how the girls you took home felt the next day after sex with you? Fuck karma none of this seems fair to you, and then she had the nerve to still suggest for you to buy drugs from her. That's how it is though at the end of the day it's Brittany's job she wasn't coming over here to see you again, she came over here because you called her needing weed. What if you never called her back would she call you or just forget you?

"The only thing you can do for me is forget that I ever fucking existed Brittany I get it I was just a one night fling that's it, now please get the hell out." You kind of regret saying it so harshly, but she deserves it.

"Santa-"you hold up a finger.

"Goodbye" she moves past you, and you get a good look at her blue eyes. They almost look like they're pleading with you to just listen to her, but you don't give a shit anymore. You slam the door right in her face, and once it's closed you drop to the floor. You never ever want to deal with or see Brittany ever again.

* * *

What's going to happen next? Santana seemed pretty pissed she deserved it though, some of what she was dishing out to other girls karma is forreal people! Let's hope Brittana can come together again, or else I'll be sad .. please review and let me know what you think! Or tell me what you think is going to happen to Britt & Santana now that Santana never wants to see her again. Thaanks !


	6. Chapter 6

Update Update Update! Told you I'd try to update quicker!

Btw I suggest listening to the song Find your love by Drake for this chapter. It's one of my favorite songs ever I listened to it nonstop while writing this and it kind of goes along with how Santana is feeling. You don't have to listen it though it's just a suggestion. Anyway read on :)

* * *

7 days, one whole entire week, that's how long it's been since you've seen Brittany. It's been hard but every single time the thought of her pops into your head, you shove it back instantly. You can't deal with it, and you don't want to deal with it. The first couple of days make you feel even worse because there was no call, no text no anything from her. Then on Thursday your phone vibrates in class you wonder who it could be, but you're in the middle of a 3d model on your computer so you ignore it until class is over. Once you get out of class you unlock your iPhone and see it's a text from her.

_I'm not really sure what happened the other day and I'm not exactly sure why you're mad at me, but whatever the reason is I feel really guilty. I can't stop thinking about you Santana I don't want you to be mad at me call me if you want to talk._

_-B_

It made you happy that she couldn't stop thinking about you, it even gave you a little hope that she was feeling the same way you were. You were mad though, how could she not know the reason you were upset with her. You felt like she just wanted you for sex, she obviously did just want you for sex and at first that's how it started out for you to until it became something more.

You didn't reply to the text, but you didn't delete it either. Sometimes you allowed yourself to look at it again; she really did seem sincere in her apology. Can you really be mad at Brittany I mean it really was just sex, how was she supposed to know that it was more to you than just that you never told her you just kicked her out. Your phone ringing draws you away from your thoughts.

"What" you answer, you don't even remember the last time you've answered her with a proper greeting.

"I hate you, you know that I mean why can't you just say hey Quinn, or what's up anything is better than the bitchy way you answer for me you know."

You roll your eyes "yeah ok whatever sorry what's up."

"See that wasn't so hard, anyway what are you doing hoe let's go out tonight."

You haven't gone out all week; you've been focused on school and work. Ever since that cocaine incident you've been trying to stay focused that's not something you want to make a habit of doing. You feel guilty for trying it, and it's like you're trying to make it up to yourself by getting your shit together and focusing on school and work. You haven't even smoked weed this week which is mind blowing to you, you didn't even finish what Brittany gave you. It's just in your sock drawer sitting untouched.

"Santana!" Quinn brings you back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sure why not" it's Saturday and you don't have shit else to do.

"Alright cool I'll be over in an hour."

Two hours later you find yourself standing in front of your mirror checking to make sure you look good. A tight black skirt that stops mid thigh, a red sleeveless blouse, and cheetah print high heels, all make you look smoking hot. You could definitely could take someone home tonight if you wanted to, but don't want anyone in your bed tonight. Except maybe a blonde haired blue eyed sex goddess that gave you multiple orgasms, but left you still wanting more. Oh good just thinking about how wet you were turns you on how Brittany's fingers inside yo-

"Santana I've been waiting for a damn hour now what the hell are you doing." Quinn interrupts your Brittany clouded thoughts.

"I'm coming Quinn beauty takes time, I can't help it that your ugly and you came over here so quick I had to get ready."

"Shut up let's go."

You roll your eyes at her, and give yourself one more look in the mirror. Why the hell are you so hot?

When you arrive at the club Quinn doesn't head towards the velvet ropes that lead to the entrance. Instead she turns and heads for the alleyway of the club. What the fuck you think so you say it.

"What the fuck, Quinn what the hell are you doing are you going to kill me, I'll kill you first bitch I swea-"

"Shut the hell up Santana if I wanted to kill you I would've done it a long time ago" she interrupts you.

"Okay then why the hells are we behind the club instead of in it?"

"I'm buying a little weed okay chill out." As soon as you hear those words you start to panic.

"From who" you ask.

"B"

You put your head down and close your eyes. Why the fuck did Quinn do this to you, your shake your head it's not her fault you didn't tell her what happened.

"What's wrong with you I thought you would be happy, I mean the way you guys were dancing at that club last week? Oh I figured that out by the way did you think I was stupid Santana I'm your best friend. I knew you wanted to go to that club for a reason, and I know Brittany wasn't just there by coincidence."

Your about to tell her what happened when, you hear someone coming. Flashbacks of how you first met Brittany enter your head.

"Hey guys what's up." She looks at you in surprise; you don't think she knew you were going to be here with Quinn

"Hey B I'm glad you're here I need a little stress reliever" Quinn laughs.

You're staring at the brick wall ahead of you not saying anything.

"Oh yeah sure thing, I just re-upped so I've got some pretty good stuff." She opens up her canvas bag. "Let's see I got some blue dream, some OG Kush, white widow, some regular purple, and my favorite right now Hawaiian haze."

"It's your favorite; it must be pretty good then huh?" Quinn asks.

"Oh yeah it's good it's like a body high, and you said you needed to relax right." Brittany looks over at you, but you don't look back you look at your nails acting fed up with this conversation. You really do need a fill in though; you'll fix that problem tomorrow with your tips from Puck's. "Santana tried it the other day, and she said she liked it too." Brittany adds.

Quinn looks at you as if to say when did this happen, but you just shrug your shoulders, and say "yeah it was decent."

Quinn nods her head "okay I'll take a gram of that and a gram of blue dream."

Once Quinn pays she begins to take out her grinder while making small talk with Brittany. You've had enough of this you just need a drink.

"I'm going inside I need a drink, I'll see you in their Q." She looks at you confused but nods her head.

You walk away, and just as your about to turn the corner you feel someone grab your arm.

"Santana hang on a sec please." You try and pull your arm away, but her grip is strong. You're still turned away from her, and you refuse to look back because if you do your resolve will diminish instantly.

"Let me go Brittany."

Her grip only increases. "No not until you tell me why you're mad at me."

You don't try and pull away anymore, but you're still not facing her so she grabs your waist and turns you facing her.

"I'm going to let you go now, but please don't run away from me Santana." She drops her hands and you instantly miss the contact. You felt protected, and secure with her hands firmly on your waist like that even if it was only for a second.

"Is it something I did or said to you, I've been going crazy trying to figure it out?" Her eyes look like there pleading with you for an answer so you give her one.

"Forget about it Brittany I don't want to add anymore shit to your already massive shit pile."

"What do you mean?" You want to hit her or something how can she be so oblivious. The expression she is wearing though shows she really doesn't understand.

"I was just a hot piece of ass for you Brittany that's it. You got me drunk, you got me high, and you certainly made me scream your name multiple times, but that's all it was for you. I mean sure at first all I wanted to do was get you into bed, but then I don't know what happened. I mean I certainly didn't plan on liking you I have had plenty of one night stands and I've always forgotten about them the next day hell sometimes I didn't even remember their names. With you though it just sort of happened and it pissed me off what you said last week. It pissed me off that when I woke up the next morning you were gone. I'm also mad at myself for even developing feelings for you ugh this is so damn compl-"

You lose your train of thought as

Brittany's hand caresses your cheek, and her thumb rubs over your bottom lip. She smiles at you, and you just close your eyes nervous by what she's going to say next but calm because of her touch.

"Why didn't you just say something Santana?"

You shake your head "I don't know."

"Santana" she drops her hand from your face, and shoves her hands in her pockets and looks down. "I like you too, at first I thought it was just lust but even after we've had sex I still can't get you out of my head." Holy shit thank god you're so relieved this isn't just one sided. "I left early because I was scared as hell I didn't know what to do, but I was so relieved when you called me over again that afternoon. Everything I said to you is true, I've got a lot of shit going on, and I don't want to bring you into any of that you know? I never meant for it to sound harsh or mean or any of that you know, because I really do like you I was just scared."

This time it's your turn to comfort her, so you grab her hand out of her pocket put it in yours, lift her chin up so you can see the clear blues, and rub your thumb along the back of her hand.

"Look at me its okay Brittany, I understand I'm glad this isn't just a one sided feeling though." You smile at her, and she smiles back.

"It definitely isn't." She looks down again, she's sad and you can tell.

"Why are you so sad Brittany?" You ask.

"M-my life is so fucked up Santana. You shouldn't have to deal with it, I'm so fucked up and you're so…so perfect. I won't ever be good enough for you my life, my world it's so different from yours I don't want to bring you into it Santana."

You look down at your intertwined hands; you love the contrast of her pale skin, and your dark skin. You can't think of anything so perfect and beautiful besides the girl standing on front of you. You don't care if her life is fucked up, you don't care if she's not good enough for you because you know she is. You don't care if her world is different from yours, you don't care about anything but her at this point. You grab her neck and pull her in for a kiss. The electricity bolts that shoot through you as your lips meet hers could probably light up half the city of Chicago. Her tongue grazes your bottom lip, and you allow her full access inside. You kiss her back as hard as you can because you want your actions to speak louder than your words. You want her to know with this kiss that all you want is her, and all of the things that come along with her. You want her to unlock the door to her world, and give you full access. You're scared as hell but you don't care. You break away from the kiss breathless, you wrap your arms around her neck, and she grabs your waist with both hands. You pull her neck down and whisper in her ear;

"Show me your world Britt."

* * *

Review and let me know what you think about this chapter! I just turned 18 so I'm still a new amateur writer so I'd love to know you guy's opinion on how I can become a better writer thanks! Btw I wrote this last night so I decided to upload this morning, I'm getting on a flight back home now so I'll probably write another chapter on the plane ride so you guys just might get two chapters in one day hell yeah!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I know you guys probably hate me for taking so long but I had to get a new computer! I swear I'll never drink coffee around my laptop again… Anyway thank you for the positive feedback I love you guys! I hope you like this chapter I felt like they need some fluff since it's been far too much angst these last couple chapter. Anyway lol read on!

* * *

You're giving yourself a once over in the mirror, of course you look good. Now that you think about it though you, you find yourself in the position quite often. It's not that you're obsessed with yourself or anything you just like to look at how good you look. Gray v-neck, light blue ripped short shorts, red Vans your hairs straightened, even though it took longer than usual because you wanted it perfect. Today is the day, today is the day you go on your first date with one Brittany Pierce. You're nervous, excited, and happy all at the same time. Since when did you become such a teenage girl acting all nervous about her very first date? Maybe it's because you haven't been on a date in a really long time, a really really long time. This is something that you've avoided for a long time because dating potentially leads to a relationship, relationships lead to love, and love leads to intense shit that you're definitely not ready for. It's different with Brittany though she makes all of those things seem kind of exciting. Okay shut the hell up Santana this is one fucking date chill out. A knock on the door grabs your attention away from the mirror, oh fuck you grab your lip gloss from your dresser and quickly put it on.

"Alright let's go you sexy bitch" you tell yourself.

You find yourself pretty much power walking to your front door; you didn't realize that you wanted to see Brittany this bad. You actually miss her, the calls and texts you got from her weren't enough for you, you needed her. You can't be mad that she's always busy she has customers, supply and demand it's not her fault. You open the door, and the first thing you notice is how cute she looks. Her white v-neck shows a little bit of cleavage, her camo short shorts hug her curves and her bright pink Converse make her look absolutely adorable. Her hair is down, and it looks so soft you just want to run your fingers through it.

"Hey Britt-"your cut off by her mouth on yours and her hand on your waist. She lifts you up, and you instantly wrap your legs around her. Your hands cup her face, and hers are griping the back of your thighs like she never plans on letting go. Her tongue dances around yours, and you suck in her bottom lip while she's sucking your top one. This kiss feels so amazing to you, better than any kiss you've ever had and you don't understand. A kiss is just a damn kiss right? Brittany's kisses seem like much more than that though. You find yourself sitting on your kitchen table when she pulls away from the kiss, and puts her forehead on yours. You look her in her eyes, and she's looking right back into yours this moment feels perfect to you.

"Hey Brittany" you say since you got cut off before.

"Hey Santana" she smiles at you and tangles your hands together. "I missed you a whole lot" she adds.

Your heart flutter at those words "I miss you too." A thought crosses your mind and a smirk appears on your face "hey you know we don't actually have to go on that date today, I know other things we could do." You nod your head towards your bedroom.

She lets out a laugh "I'd love to do that, but you look so pretty today Santana, I want to take you out and be the perfect gentlewoman."

"Fine" you say with a pout. She kisses you to make it go away "don't be sad San, today will be fun." You don't even think she consciously called you your nickname. She just did it without even knowing like it's something she calls you every day. You can't help but smile because that's something that you wouldn't mind.

She grabs your hand and pulls you off the table, she opens the door for you and before you walk out you give her a quick peck on the cheek. Her face is so red, and you can't help but find it endearing. Once in the taxi your curiosity is getting the better of you.

"Brittany where are we going" you ask while playing with her fingers in your lap.

"I have no idea Santana." She looks at you then back out at the window.

"Yes you do!" You playfully hit her arm. "You whispered something to the cab driver I'm not a fool Brittany."

"I can already tell you don't like surprises Santana."

"Damn right I don't I mean I like to be in control of a situation you know?"

She looks at you for a moment then squeezes your hand "let me be in control Santana." Her hand comes up to your face, and she runs her thumb along your cheek. "Do you trust me?" At first you didn't, you didn't trust her one bit. Now though you feel like you would go anywhere or do anything that this girl wanted to. So you nod your head, and let her clear blue eyes draw you in.

"That'll be $13.50 ma'am."

The cab drivers voice pulls you away from Brittany. She pulls out a small women's wallet, and gives him the money. You never noticed it before but now that you think about it you've never seen Brittany carry a purse. Either a book bag, or just her wallet apparently maybe she's not into that you really don't give a shit either way but you make a mental note to ask her why later. You step out of the car, to be greeted by one of your favorite places in Chicago. You haven't been here in a while not since Kurt's birthday, but every time you come here you always end up having a good time. Coming here today will probably end in the same result, especially since you're here with Brittany.

"I figure you've been here before, because like you can't live in this city without coming here. I just figure you've never been here with me before so…" She looks down at her feet, why is she so nervous this is perfect.

"Britt, I love Navy Pier and I'm especially excited to be here with you." The smile she flashes you after you say that is so big, you can't help but to smile back. This is a totally different Brittany than the one you first met. She's not hard or aggressive, and she certainly isn't the Brittany you had sex with. This is a fragile soft cute side of Brittany that you doubt other people get to see. If you didn't know this girl you would swear up and down, even bet your life on the fact that this innocent sweet girl couldn't possibly be the one selling eighths of weed.

"Come on lets go have fun!" She intertwined your fingers, and you can't even remember the last time you were this happy.

You enter the Ferris wheel, as the sun is setting right in front of you. Brittany enters after you, and puts her arm around your shoulder. You nuzzle into her, and interlock her fingers with yours, and close your eyes just to soak all of this in. This day has been… you can't even find the right words to describe how this day has been. Amazing, perfect, spectacular, fantastic, fun, lovely, wonderful, none of those words seem to be enough to describe your day today. If all of your days started, and ended like this you could die a happy woman. Brittany took control, and you just let her, it felt so good being treated like a princess. She opened doors; fed you, held your hand like she never wanted to let go, and bought you almost anything you even took a glance at. Literally every time you made a comment about how cute something was or how much you liked it you would find yourself waiting in line for Brittany to buy it. She wouldn't budge no matter how hard you begged and pleaded with her after she almost bought a necklace you took a glance at you put your foot down. You didn't want Brittany for money or for her to buy you things, you wanted Brittany for Brittany.

"Did you have a good time today" Brittany pulls you out of your thoughts.

Did you have a good time, hell no you had an amazing time. "No I didn't."

Brittany instantly goes ghostly pale "Santana I-"

You cut her off with a kiss "I didn't have a good time today, because I had an amazing time today silly. You were perfect, this day was perfect, and everything was just… perfect. So thank you for making today perfect for me."

She kisses you on your forehead "you welcome San, I had an awesome time with you today I like you a lot. I was nervous because I've never actually done any of this before."

"I like you too Britt, but what do you mean you've never done any of this?" You're curious.

She bites her lip "like… been on a date, I've only ever hooked up really. Like this is my first actual date with someone I told you I just have too much shit and… and I just never dated is that weird?"

Wow you would've never guessed that, Brittany was a pro today she did everything right. "No that's not weird I uh I haven't been on a date in a really long time actually."

She nods her head "well I'm really glad my first date was with you Santana, can I tell you a secret though." You nod your head for her to continue.

"You can't be mad okay, I was just super nervous for our date today that I smoked like three joints before I came over." She bites her lip, and squeezes your hand harder like you're going to leave and jump out of a moving Ferris wheel; you're ballsy, but not fucking stupid. You squeeze her hand back, you don't really care you honestly would've never noticed if she wouldn't have said anything to you. Sure it would've been cool if she wasn't high I mean three fucking joints is a lot of weed and she had to be high as a fucking kite for at least half this date, but it's whatever.

"That's okay Britt, I get it you were nervous. How did you hide it so well I mean your eyes weren't even red or anything?"

She gives you a smirk "Santana I could probably have a full conversation Barack Obama, and he wouldn't even know I was high. I've been smoking for awhile I can still act like me high plus there's a thing called eye drops." She gives you a smile and you shake your head.

You have one more question for her just one. "Britt what made you become a dealer?"

She looks at you then nervously back out to the city. You instantly regret it you can tell that she's not comfortable at all. Fuck Santana why are you so stupid sometimes. "You don't have to answer that if it's something you don't want to talk about I was just wondering you know. Like how could you, this perfect sweet, kind, caring, bubbly blue eyed blonde sell drugs?" You chuckle to yourself "Like its cool though I swear I get it, it's none of my business."

She shrugs her shoulders, and gives you a sad smile "I will tell you one day Santana okay I promise." She sticks out her pinky for you and you except it.

As your leaving the Pier Brittany stops, and walks over to the wooden ledge. She lets go of your hand and lifts herself up until she's on top of the ledge. You instantly panic, and want her to come down. If she slips and falls she could easily drop 20 feet into freezing cold water, that wouldn't be fun for anyone.

"Brittany get the hell down from there are you crazy!"

She pins around on the ledge to face you "oh come join me San this is fun!" You fold your arms across your chest. "Santana I swear you won't fall because I won't let you fall I've got you I swear." She reaches out her hand for you. "If we fall Santana and I can almost 99 percent guarantee you that we won't, but if we do we will fall together okay." Those words along with her blue eyes and two minutes later you find yourself being pulled up onto the ledge.

"Whoa this is scary, but so cool" you say death gripping Brittany's hand. Her hands are on your waist, and your hearts beating faster this is like some titanic type shit.

"You gotta live life on the ledge sometimes San." You almost correct her, and tell her she meant edge but you don't. You think she might have meant what she said. Whatever she meant you're ready to live life on the ledge with Brittany.

* * *

Review, and tell me what you think or what your favorite lines from this chapter were i'd like that! Anyway thank you for reading :)


End file.
